


The Color Blue - IceLiech

by Kapdixo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans Iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Iceland and Liechtenstein play a little dress-up. MtF Iceland.





	The Color Blue - IceLiech

"Thank you for doing this, Lili." Iceland stared at herself in the full-length mirror, turning a few times. "It's really not a problem?"

"No, not at all!" Liechtenstein helped her get her fancy shirt over her head. "Sorry, do you mind if I do this?"

"Not really, if that's what must be doing." She blushed anyways, averting her eyes. "It's okay."

"Good." She stopped inches from her pants and giggled. "You want to do this part?"

"Please." Iceland yanked them down like they were going to hurt her, or had wronged her. She paused and glared for a moment. Then she kicked them the rest of the way off. "I did it."

"Try this." Liechtenstein held up a deep blue strapless dress. "Well? Do you like it?"

"Sure, okay." She stumbled a bit putting her legs through, nearly falling over in the process. "Damn boxers are getting in the way! Could you be helping me?"

"Watch out!" She caught her right before she landed face-first on the floor. "There we go." She tugged the dress the rest of the way up and zipped the back. "Take a look."

Iceland took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror. "It..." The words died in her throat as she stared, completely mesmerized. The dress reached just above her knees, hugging her body nicely. "Who is that girl staring at me?"

"It's you, Erika! You're looking at yourself!" Liechtenstein placed her hands on her shoulders. "Do you still like it?"

"I love it." Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "I can't believe this." She placed her hands on her chest and sobbed out a laugh. "Look how flat I am."

"I'm flatter." She laughed into her hair and got a pair of black pantyhose. "How about this?"

"Uh." Iceland scratched the back of her neck and wiped her eyes. "Like, under the boxers?"

"No, no." Liechtenstein tried to hand her a pair of white panties, which she promptly recoiled from. "They aren't mine, silly! They're brand new!"

"Oh, that's fine." She motioned for her to turn around before putting both them and the hosiery on. "Lili?"

"Yes?"

"This is feeling extremely uncomfortable on my di-"

"Erika!" She covered her mouth and giggled. "Well, I'm sorry about that." She looked her up and down with a whistle. "You look great!"

"I do?" Iceland glanced in the mirror. "I do!" She slid her feet into the pair of silver high heels waiting nearby. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?" She took one step and immediately started wobbling. "Oh my god, these hurt!"

"It takes practice!" Liechtenstein took her arm to steady her. "Don't move so much!"

"I'm sorry! Whoah!" She tumbled to the ground, taking the other girl along with her. "Okay, ow."

"Oof!" She landed on top of her with a pained grunt. "Sorry."

"You're welcome for breaking your fall," Iceland smirked.

"Thank you!" Liechtenstein eyed her for a bit until they both started to laugh. "Mahahaybe try easier shoes?"

"Sounds better." She stumbled to her feet and swapped the heels out for some cute black flats. "How about these?"

"Adorable and easy on your feet!" She tapped them gently. "Weird question, do you want to stuff?"

"Yikes." Iceland glanced at her chest and shrugged. "Tissues would be itchy. I heard they make these silicone discs you can put in bras."

"I don't have any, unfortunately." Liechtenstein smiled teasingly. "What cup size?"

"At least B, maybe a C." She chuckled and checked the mirror again. "Is my hair getting longer?"

"It is!" She ran her hand through it. "How are you keeping your family from cutting it?"

"I try to distract them. Or I just hide." Iceland rubbed her arm and grimaced. "Norway said I look like a girl. It made me happy, but I know he didn't mean it as a compliment."

Liechtenstein pursed her lips. "It's a compliment if it comes from me, right? So I don't just think you look like a girl, I think you ARE one. I hope that helped y-" She was cut off when the other girl pulled her into a forceful kiss, then roughly pushed her back.

"Ahem, sorry. I should've asked." She gasped as she kissed her cheek and grinned. "So, you aren't mad?"

"No way!" She let out a squeal before running out of the room. "BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"How fun," Switzerland murmured. "Wait, you what?!" He looked up just in time to see Liechtenstein run downstairs, then outside, with Iceland in a dress following her. He went back to his newspaper with a grumble. "I'm not even going to ask."


End file.
